Chibi Harry in Rivendell
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: Where a little Harry Potter is 'brought' from the Dursleys by Lord Elrond and his sons. Follow his adventures through Middle Earth. No parings yet may become HPLG.
1. Chapter 1

This is something that I have been fiddling with while I have had writers block with my other LoTR/HP story. Please enjoy

* * *

**AGES OF IMPORTANT ELVES FOR THIS STORY…..calculations have been made by me. Whether they are accurate or not is another story.**

**CELEBORN** (This part of Celeborns age HAS been made up by me as there is no reference to his age anywhere.)

_Age of Trees (AoT):_ 113-1500 1387 years old. (Celeborn is born 113 AoT)  
_First Age (FA):_ 1-590 590 years old  
_Second Age (SA):_ 1-3441 3441 years old  
_Third Age (TA):_ 1-3021 3021 years old.  
**OVERALL AGE: 8439 years old at the time they leave M.E.  
**_AoT 1362:_ 1249 yrs old - Galadriel Born  
_FA 590_: 1977 yrs old - Celebrian Born  
_TA 109:_ 5527 yrs old - Celebrian marries Elrond  
_TA 130:_ 5548 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir Born  
_TA 241:_ 5659 yrs old - Arwen born  
_TA 2510:_ 7928 yrs old - Celebrian leaves Middle Earth after Orc attack  
_TA 2931:_ 8349 yrs old - Aragorn Born  
_TA 2949:_ 8367 yrs old - Harry arrives in Rivendell

**GALADRIEL** (There is fact of age with this one)

_AoT:_ 1362-1500 138 yrs old (Galadriel is born 1362 AoT)  
_FA:_ 1-590 590 yrs old  
_SA:_ 1-3441 3441 yrs old  
_TA:_ 1-3021 3021 yrs old  
**OVERALL AGE: 7190 yrs old at the time they leave M.E  
**_FA 590_: 728 yrs old - Celebrian Born  
_TA 109:_ 4278 yrs old - Celebrian marries Elrond  
_TA 130:_ 4299 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir Born  
_TA 241:_ 4410 yrs old - Arwen born  
_TA 2510:_ 6679 yrs old - Celebrian leaves Middle Earth after Orc attack  
_TA 2931:_ 7100 yrs old - Aragorn Born  
_TA 2949:_ 7118 yrs old - Harry arrives in Rivendell

**ELROND **(Fact of age)

_FA:_ 532-590 58 yrs old (Elrond born 532 FA)  
_SA:_ 1-3441 3441 yrs old  
_TA:_ 1-3021 3021 yrs old  
**OVERALL AGE: 6520 yrs old at the time they leave M.E  
**_FA 590_: 58 yrs old - Celebrian Born  
_TA 109:_ 3608 yrs old - Celebrian marries Elrond  
_TA 130:_ 3629 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir Born  
_TA 241:_ 3740 yrs old - Arwen born  
_TA 2510:_ 6009 yrs old - Celebrian leaves Middle Earth after Orc attack  
_TA 2931:_ 6430 yrs old - Aragorn Born  
_TA 2949:_ 6448 yrs old - Harry arrives in Rivendell

**CELEBRIAN** (No fact of birth)

_FA:_ Born 590  
_SA:_ 1-3441 3441 yrs old  
_TA:_ 1-2510 2510 yrs old  
**OVERALL AGE: 5951 yrs old  
**_TA 109:_ 3550 yrs old - Celebrian marries Elrond  
_TA 130:_ 3571 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir Born  
_TA 241:_ 3682 yrs old - Arwen born  
_TA 2510:_ 5951 yrs old - Celebrian leaves Middle Earth after Orc attack

**THRANDUIL** (No fact of birth found)

_FA:_ 315-590 275 yrs old  
_SA:_ 1-3441 3441 yrs old  
_TA:_ 1-3021 3021 yrs old  
**OVERALL AGE: 6737 yrs old.  
**_TA 87:_ 3803 yrs old - Legolas Born  
_TA 130:_ 3846 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir Born  
_TA 241:_ 3957 yrs old - Arwen born  
_TA 2931:_ 6647 yrs old - Aragorn Born  
_TA 2949:_ 6665 yrs old - Harry arrives in Rivendell

**GLORFINDEL** (No fact of birth)

_FA:_ 05-510 505 yrs old (Born 05 of the 1st age)  
_FA:_ 510-513 Mandos Hall Misses 3 years of life.  
_FA:_ 05-532 524 yrs old  
_FA:_ 05-590 582 yrs old  
_SA:_ 1-3441 3441 yrs old  
_TA:_ 1-3021 3021 yrs old  
**OVERALL AGE: 7044 yrs old ( would be 7047 if not for being in** **Mandos.)  
**_FA 09:_ 4 yrs old - Erestor Born  
_FA 532:_ 524 yrs old - Elrond Born**  
**_TA 130:_ 4153 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir born.  
_TA 241:_ 4264 yrs old - Arwen Born  
_TA2931:_ 6954 yrs old - Aragorn Born  
_TA 2949:_ 6972 - Harry arrives in Rivendell.

**ERESTOR** (No fact of birth)

_FA:_ 09-590 581 yrs old (born 09 of the 1st Age)  
_SA:_ 01-3441 3441 yrs old  
_TA:_ 01-3021 3021 yrs old  
**OVERALL AGE: 7043 yrs old**  
_FA 532:_ 523 yrs old - Elrond Born  
_TA 130:_ 4152 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir born.  
_TA 241:_ 4263 yrs old - Arwen Born  
_TA2931:_ 6953 yrs old - Aragorn Born  
_TA 2949:_ 6971 - Harry arrives in Rivendell.

**ELLADAN AND ELROHIR**

_TA 130:_ born  
_TA 241:_ 111yrs old - Arwen Born  
_TA 2510:_ 2380 yrs old - Celebrian leaves middle earth  
_TA 2931:_ 2801 yrs old - Aragorn born  
_TA 2949:_ 2819 yrs old - Harry arrives in Rivendell.

**LEGOLAS**

_TA 87:_ Born  
_TA 130:_ 43 yrs old - Elladan and Elrohir born  
_TA 241:_ 154 yrs old - Arwen Born  
_TA 2931:_ 2844 yrs old - Aragorn Born  
_TA 2949:_ 2862 yrs old - Harry arrives in Rivendell

* * *

Small green eyes peered through the slats of the cupboard. He could see his Uncle and Aunt talking to a very tall man with long dark hair and two others that looked like him. Small hands covered his eyes as weight above him caused dust to fall from the staircase.

"Daddy, I want a new game." Yelled the young voice that came into the room, the owner of the small green-eyed child's cousin.

"Not now Dudley. Daddy's busy." His uncle dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Mummy, I want a new game." He tried with his mother.

"Go and get something to eat Dudley. There are some crisps in the cupboard." She said and pushed him off to the kitchen their attention on their visitors.

Dudley huffed and took a deep breath and held it until his mother and father decided to notice him.

"Perhaps you should take your son to get his new game." The elder of the three spoke up, "it seems as though he will pass out otherwise." He said pointing at their son.

"Breathe Dudley and we will take you out in a moment."

"I WANT IT NOW." Dudley yelled causing the three visitors to wince.

"SIT DOWN DUDLEY AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR YOU WILL GET NOTHING." His father roared at him, causing the boy in the cupboard to flinch in fear and his cousin to follow the instruction quickly. The uncle turned back to the visitors, "And what will we get in return for giving him to you?" he asked.

The eldest of the visitors pulled a pouch from his robes and turned it up side down above his hand. Jewels feel from the pouch and clinked as they landed on his hand and he held them out to the man in front of him.

"This will be more then enough payment for which needs no such payment. Do we have a deal?" he asked closing his hand over the jewels, closing them from greedy eyes.

"BOY." He called out in to the house.

Hurried footsteps could be heard coming toward the sitting room. A small for stopped at the door, "Yes sir?" he asked softly.

"Get what ever things you have you are leaving with these kind gentlemen."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The small boy whispered and went and did what he was told to do and was quick about doing it, knowing his uncle would want him too. He hurried back to the lounge room with his few belongings.

"That had better be everything."

"It is sir."

"Then we can be off and get you settled in to your new home." The eldest of three smiled at the young boy and held out his hand. "My name is Elrond Peredhil and these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond introduced.

The little boy stood on his tiptoes and whispered in to Elrond's ear, "They have funny ears." He whispered. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir let out a puff of laughter.

"We all have funny ears." Elrond whispered back, his hand still held out to the young boy, "Will you come with us?" he asked.

Harry took the hand shyly, "Ok."

Elrond stood up and looked back to his sons, "Let us be on our way then. I thank you again Mr and Mrs Dursley, have a lovely day." He said and placed the jewels on to the coffee table in front of him and started for the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"My sons and I are going to take you to our home, which will now be your home as well. It is a wonderful place and if you wish we could teach you to ride a horse."

The young boy cocked his head curiously, "What is a horse?"

"We will show you when we get home." Elladan spoke up picking up the young boy.

He tensed slightly but shortly settled in to the embrace and with a happy hum he poked at Elladan's ear. "Do you know my name?" he asked.

"Your name is Harold James Potter, otherwise known as Harry, and you are 6 years old." Elrohir responded.

Harry nodded his head, seemingly satisfied with the answers he received, "How are we going home?" he asked.

Elrond held out a chain to his sons and Harry to take, "Just hang on to this and we'll be home in the blink of an eye." He explained to Harry.

"And don't let go of me alright." Elladan told him firmly as they all took a hold of the chain and felt a tingle at their belly buttons and disappeared from Surrey.


	2. Meeting new Elves and Changing Hair

Estel walked out of the stable after spending some time with his horse, feeding him and brushing him. Estel was going to take Acharn out onto the field later that evening, probably once his Ada returned.

"There you are Estel." Cried Glorfindel in relief as he rounded the corner.

"Is something wrong Glorfindel?"

"No, nothing is wrong only your Adar has returned."

"I'm still not happy that he wasn't taking me with him." Estel replied with a frown.

"Well when Lord Elrond came looking for you to go with him and the twins you were no where to be found. So he left." Glorfindel explained as he led the way to Elrond's study even though it wasn't needed.

"I was in my rooms bathing." Estel told him.

"Then you had best tell that to Lord Elrond." Glorfindel retorted as he held opened the study door to admit Estel, following he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome home Ada." Estel greeted as he saw Elrond sitting in his chair, the chair that is forbidden for others to sit in unless it is on the Lords lap.

"Hello Estel. I have some one I wish for you to meet." He stated beckoning Elladan over with the bundle in his arms, "This is Harry Potter, our new resident and family member."

Harry raised his head from its place in Elladan's neck looked at the new comers in the room and quickly ducked his head back in to the space of neck it was hidden in. Pulling laughs from Elladan and Elrohir at the action.

"Don't you want to meet the rest of the family Harry?" Elladan asked, the shaggy head of hair shook no, "They won't eat you. Well Erestor might but Glorfindel and Estel won't."

"Elladan you're scaring him." Glorfindel chided the elder twin.

"No I'm not." Elladan responded as he moved Harry to the floor where Harry quickly grabbed on to his legs and hid behind them. Peeking out at the other people in the room that he didn't know.

Glorfindel, Erestor and Estel watched as emerald green eyes peaked around forest green leggings.

"Is he an elf Ada?" Estel asked as he moved closer to Elladan and crouched down so he could be eye to eye with Harry.

"No Estel. He is human, like your self." He said smiling sadly at Estel.

Estel smiled back, "It's alright Ada." He told him placing a hand on Elronds' knee and turned his attention back to Harry, "Hello Harry, my name is Estel. Welcome to our family."

"Do you have funny ears?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Estel looked at his brothers curiously, but just rolled his eyes as his brothers wouldn't stop their silent laughing, "What do you mean Harry?"

"Are they pointy like theirs or are they like mine?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you come and have look." Estel responded keeping his hands on his knees.

Harry slowly creeped forward pulling Elladan along with him, Elladan hobbled after Harry. Elrohir chuckled behind him. Harry brought his hands up and brushed back the rich brown hair of Estel and looked at his ears.

"They're just like mine." He crowed happily and settled himself against Estel, "The others have funny ears." He whispered.

"All the better to hear you with Harry." Estel responded. Harry looked around himself in alarm. Smiling faces were all he could see so he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Oh." He puffed out falling to his little bottom in relief. "Why do they have funny ears?" he asked, blinking his bright green eyes.

"They are Elves."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, "What's an elf?"

Estel laughed, "They are elves." He said pointing at his family.

"Oh." Harry looked at Glorfindel, "Then why does he have white hair and everyone else black hair?"

Glorfindel bent down next to Estel, "My name is Glorfindel and I am, or was, lord of the House of the Golden Flower. My hair is golden because I am of a different race of Elf then Lord Elrond and his children."

Harry's face scrunched up once more in confusion, "That's silly." He pouted, his little arms crossing over his little chest. Suddenly shocked gasps could be heard in the room, Harry had a horrified expression on his face, "I'm sorry!" he cried out and bolted over to the bookcase and wiggled under it.

Glorfindel let his now dark hair fall through his fingers, a shocked expression on his face. "How? What?" is all he could get out as he watched the darks strands fall from his fingers.

"It seems that there is more to little Harry then we thought." Elrond stated coming out of his shocked state. Glorfindel had already moved over to the bookcase where Harry was currently hiding.

"Harry, it's alright. I really don't mind what you did. It was just a little shocking. Won't you come out?" He could see Harry's green eyes glowing in the darkness of the bookcase.

Little hands emerged from the bookcase and Glorfindel grabbed on to them and pulled Harry out and into his arms. Harry squirmed but Glorfindel held tight, "I'm not letting you go Harry until you calm down." Harry gradually settled in to Glorfindel's arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a freak." He whispered.

"You aren't a freak Harry. You have a very special gift that we can help you with." Elrond explained.

Harry looked up at Elrond, "Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, really."

* * *

Remus ran his hands through his hair in frustration at the information that he had just received from Dumbledore. His cub had just disappeared after being sold off by his relatives. Fawkes just waved his wings at the man getting his attention.

"I'm sorry Fawkes but I can't return, even to help find Harry. I have come through so much since I have come here." He explained to the phoenix. Fawkes let out a thrill in response.

"Could you take me to him Fawkes?" he asked, "I have a feeling that you can take me to him or at least get me within the vacinity of where he is." Fawkes thrilled again and flew over to land on Remus' shoulder. Digging his claws in to the fabric of his robe, in a ball of flame they disappeared from the small worn down shack.

Remus sneezes from the ash as they appear in a forest, he could smell the lush pure greenery around him. He felt whole being there, he could feel the magic of the place where they appeared. Remus looked to Fawkes who had aged; he was closer to a burning day then he was before he transported him to the forest.

"Rest Fawkes you deserve it. I think that I shall walk around and see if I can find a road or something." Fawkes chirped and settled down in one of the big pockets sewn on to the old robes. Remus started his trek to finding some form of civilisation.


	3. Making Strawberry Shortcake

YAY! here I am again with another chapter of Chibi. I am sooo happy that you all like it. Sorry its taking so long for me to get the chapters out. I want this story the best i can get it before I post it for your reading pleasure. I hope that you enjoy what I have done. ;p

* * *

Harry hummed as he swung his legs back and forth as Glorfindel placed a bowl of ice cream in front of him and handed him a spoon. 

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"This is ice cream, it is made out of milk and sugar and other sorts of ingredients. Haven't you had any sweets before?"

Harry shook his head around a mouthful of ice cream. He swallowed before replying, "No, I wasn't allowed sweets. Only Dudley was."

"Well from now on you can have sweets when ever you want to, but only after dinner more then anything alright."

"Ok." Harry smiled as he ate the rest of his ice cream.

"I have to go and speak with Lord Elrond, I want you to stay right here do not move ok, I won't be long."

"Ok Mr. Glorfy."

* * *

Glorfindel hurried back to Elronds study, he had asked one of the cooks just to keep an eye on Harry until he returned. He breezed into the study and picked up on the conversation immediately.

"But Ada, we can't go on the hunt. What about Harry?" Elrohir whined to his father.

"Estel is more then capable enough to be there for Harry, myself, Erestor and Glorfindel will be more then capable to look after him and teach him the basics that every child should know at his age. It's obvious that he hasn't been taught much of anything about the simple things." Elrond explained.

"We need you boys to go, Elrond and I would have Glorfindel go with you but we need him here to train the others that have been lacking. That and Harry has become quite the attached to Glorfindel." Erestor added.

"Yes but he became quite attached to me as well." Elladan retorted.

"We will not argue about this. You will both go and get ready for the hunt, the yrchs are getting to close to our borders and I will not have this." Elrond told them firmly.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded and left the study to get ready for the hunt and to say good bye for Harry for the time that they are away. Elrond let out a heavy sigh and slouched into his chair. "Why me?" he moaned.

Erestor and Glorfindel chuckled while Estel smiled fondly at his Ada, "Well they are your sons Ada, so they are just like you." He explained.

Elrond glared at Estel, "Shush you. Head off to the kitchen and keep Harry occupied while I speak with Glorfindel and Erestor about teaching Harry the necessities."

"Of course Ada. If we're not in the kitchen then we could be down in the barn or the gardens." Estel explained as he left the room.

* * *

Harry watched as the cooks hurried around him cooking up the noon time meal and it seemed that they were a little bit behind schedules with their cooking. Harry had finished his ice cream a while ago and was happy enough to watched them run around.

Two of the cooks began yelling at each other in a language that Harry didn't understand so he trotted over and tugged on the hem of the smock tied around their waists. They both turned to look down at him.

"Is there something we can help you with little one?" one asked with a heavy accent.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked curiously.

"We cannot decide on what to do for dessert." The other elf responded.

"I could help if you'll let me." Harry told them, "My Aunt and uncle had me cook their meals all the time. I can make cakes." He explained proudly.

The two elves conversed quickly with each other and looked back down to Harry, "Alright little one, what is it that you are going to need for your cake?"

"Flour, strawberries, sugar, milk, eggs, butter, cocoa, baking soda/powder, a bowl, and a wooden spoon please." Harry cited off the top of his head. The two elves moved to get the ingredients for Harry and placed them down on the table where he was sitting before so that he could get started. "Thank you." He smiled at them and got started on his cake.

Estel watched as the elves did as was asked by Harry who hummed happily as everything was put down in front of him and got started on making his cake for the elves, he watched as Harry evenly poured out the ingredients and mixed them all together.

By the time Harry had finished mixing everything together in to a batter there was smudges of flour, butter and sugar on his face and sprinkles in his hair. Harry pulled the heating pan to him and poured the batter in to it so it could be heated and then finished. Estel walked over just as the stool Harry was standing on started to topple with him wiggling to get down and caught him. Harry let out a startled squeak.

"Be careful Harry, it wouldn't do us to have you hurt now would it."

Harry blinked owlishly up at the older boy, "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"I have been standing at the door watching you make your cake." Estel explained putting the boy down and passed him the cake batter in the pan, "Hurry and put it in now, we want it to be finished and ready by meal time."

Harry beamed at Estel and hurried over to one of the elves that he had asked if he could make the cake to put it in the oven since he was too young and to set the timer for 15 minutes.

"What would you like to do now Harry?" Estel asked.

Harry's little shoulders shrugged but he quickly came up with something, "Ell-a-dan and Elo, Elro…" Harry let out a frustrated little huff, "The twins said that they would show me what a horse was. Will you show me?"

"Of course. And maybe when you are a little older you will get a horse of your own." Estel explained as he took Harry's hand and they began the trek to the stables.

* * *

Remus let out a sigh as he came to a road, a well used one by the looks of things, that he hoped that would take him one way or another. Opening the large pocket Fawkes was sitting in he asked the not so majestic bird which way he thought would be a good way for them to go. Fawkes chirped and nodded his head toward the left. With a sigh Remus set off down the road.

"We will go only a little longer I think Fawkes. I believe that the sun will be setting soon and we'll need somewhere safe to sleep." He told the phoenix as he walked, a fresh, clean breeze was blowing around him as he walked.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir sighed as they saddled their horses to the hunt they were about to embark on. Their saddlebags packed at their feet, swords strapped to their waist and a bow a quiver of arrows on their backs.

"Do you think we'd have enough time to say good bye to Harry or do you think we should just leave?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"Of course we have to say goodbye to Harry. He would most probably think we abandoned him otherwise." Elladan explained as he hooked up his saddlebags, "I wish we could have stayed and show him around though. We did promise to show him what a horse was as well."

"I'm sure that Estel is more then capable enough to show Harry a few things while were out hunting yrch. It's not like we'll be gone forever, it'll just be for a few days maybe a month at the most if we're lucky." Elrohir sprouted, hoping to sound a little happy that they were going off to hunt. Something that they had always enjoyed doing together.

"Do you think that he still might be in the kitchen?"

"Well we could always go and check and then go to the stables." Elrohir said and started off toward the kitchen with his brother walking quickly after him.


	4. Backs Turned

Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long. I have major writers block on all of these stories and have had no ideas on where to go. I hope to have something sooner for you all. Please stay tuned.

Estel watched as Harry interacted with the horses in the stables, from the stallions, to the mares and most importantly the fouls. Harry giggled every time the broad wet noses nuzzled him.

"Which one is your horse Estel?" Harry asked looking around the stable.

Estel walked over to the horse in the back of the stable ignoring his owner and his owners' charge. It was gold coat with a flaxen mane and tail and large brown eyes the colour of dark chocolate.

"This is Acharn. Acharn this is Harry." He looked at the horse, "Be kind." He warned. The horse let out a huff at his owner and moved from him and ignored both boys. "Don't mind him Harry." Estel said in response. Green eyes looked back up at the older boy.

"It's ok." He mumbled and looked around the stable and say some saddles lined up against the wall, "What are they?" he asked pointing at the saddles.

"They are saddles, you put them on the horses back and sit on it so that when you are riding you don't fall off."

"But doesn't that hurt the horse?" he asked in concern.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. There is no way for us to really know since we can't really talk to horses. We understand a little but there is still a language barrier." Estel explained.

"Oh." Harry responded and broke out with a yawn, he rubbed a fist over his eyes.

"Are you tired Harry?" Estel asked putting a hand on Harry's head.

"No." Harry shook his head but yawned again, this cause chuckles to come from Estel and the twins that had entered the barn at the exclamation.

"Come Harry, we shall put you to bed." Elladan said and picked up the child.

"But I don't wanna." Harry pouted.

"Harry, Elrohir and I have to leave for a few days with an errand for Adar." Elladan started to explain, Harry looked up at him ready to protest, "It can't be helped Harry, since Adar is the Lord of Rivendell he must remain here to watch over the elves here and you as well. We have to go to the boarders to make sure the bad guys don't come and hurt the elves here."

Harry pouted but nodded, "Ok." He mumbled as they entered the library.

"Ada what room shall Harry have, it seems the tithen pen is tired." Elrohir explained.

"He can have the room across from Glorfindel." Elrond told them not looking up from the papers that were scattered in front of him. "Put him to bed and be on your way. You are wasting valuable time by still being here."

"We had to tell Harry we were going though." The twins responded.

"And now you have so put him to bed and be off with you." Elrond told them and made a shooing motion with his hand and went back to work.

Elladan and Elrohir walked out of their fathers' study and headed for the sleeping halls where Harry would be placed in bed with Glorfindel just across from his room so that he wouldn't be alone.

Elladan placed Harry on the bed and tucked him in to the thick covers and placed a kiss on his forehead, Elrohir followed his twins' example.

"We'll be home before you know it Harry." They told the boy and left the now sleeping Harry alone in his new room and closed the door behind them gently. The twins let out a sigh and hurried out to the stables and out of Rivendell.

** Few Weeks Later**

Elladan washed the yrch blood from his brown hair, hands and face. "Do you think that is the last of them?" Elrohir asked as he was doing the same as his twin.

"I hope so. I wish for my nice comfortable bed and little Harry's and Estel's company."

"It's been nearly a month, how do you think Harry has fared?"

"Well I hope." Elladan responded taking a sip from the wine flask. "Father would more then likely have already gotten Harry learning and up to speed with other humans of his age in his time."

While the twins were talking fondly about Harry and Estel they never noticed the few remaining yrch come up to their campsite.

Remus let out a sigh as he kept walking through the lush forest, he wasn't getting anywhere in all the time that he was in this new world. It seemed as though in some places that he was going around in circles. Fawkes let out a chirp from where he was sitting in the large pockets in Remus' robes.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Fawkes. The full moon is in a couple of days." He told the phoenix inhaling deeply to get his thoughts together and smelt blood on the air, rancid blood.

Remus took off in the direction that the blood was coming from and smelt it stronger the closer that he got to the source. Remus looked to see two men kneeling down at a river washing them selves and some black creatures coming up on the two who hadn't even noticed them approaching. Remus pulled his wand from his sleeve as he noticed that there were weapons in the creatures' hands.

"_Bombarda_." Remus yelled out and a beam of light headed for the creatures blasting them back. The two men looked up and over at where Remus was standing. Remus ran up to them. "Are you alright?" he asked the pair and threw another spell when he saw the creatures get up once again.

"Yes we are, thank you. What did you do to them?" one of them asked.

"Threw them back with a spell." Remus explained, "I am a wizard and I am lost in this forest, my name is Remus Lupin."

"I am Elladan and this is my twin Elrohir and we thank you for your help."

"It seemed as though you were quite involved in your talk and didn't sense them coming." He explained as he watched the twins kill the creatures that he knocked down.

"We would like to welcome you to come with us to our home as thanks."

Remus let out a sigh, "That would be most welcome, thank you I have been travelling for days and have lost track of time and of when I ate." He explained.

"We are about to head home." Elladan explained as he headed over to pack his things.

Remus waved around his wand, "Pack." He muttered and everything that was laid out was packed into their rightful places. The twins watched in awe.

"Well that's handy." Elrohir commented.

Remus chuckled, "It is indeed when one is in a hurry." He didn't move near the horses, knowing what their reactions would be to him.

Elladan held out his hand to the man, and waited. Remus shook his head in response, "Forgive me, but horses and I do not get a long. I will just run along side you."

The twins looked at him doubtfully but nod in response, "I really do hope you can keep up." Elrohir said and they took off for home. Remus let out a laugh as he raced after them catching up to the twins in no time. He smiled up at them as he ran next to them, noticing their looks of amazement.


	5. Welcome to Rivendell

HEY THERE ONE AND ALL. Yes I know, it's a big shock I have out a new chapter. I will have more out soon as well on this and the other stories. I have finished with some really hard and important school work and have more free time to write now and have over come my writers block as well. What i would also like from those that read this story is to tell me where you would like this to go and what kinds of things would you like to happen. Please let me know in your reviews.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Little feet stopped out the front of Elronds study, a little fist came up and knocked on the door, Green eyes peeked around the door when he got no response from inside, the study was empty.

"Is there something that I can help you with, tithen pen?" a voice spoke up from behind him.

Harry jumped in surprise and spun around to come nose to nose with Glorfindel. In his surprise he ended up turning the blonde haired elf's hair green with the bottoms golden yellow. Glorfindel let out a sigh, now used to his hair being changed different colours since Harry had arrived.

Harry blushed, "Sorry Glory." Harry muttered scuffing his toe and playing with the bottom of his tunic.

"It's alright Harry, I should know better then to come up behind you." Glorfindel responded ruffling Harry's black hair. As he stood he picked up the boy and settled him on his hip and headed off for the kitchen.

"Do you know where Lord Elrond is?" Harry asked and he played with the ends of Glorfindel's hair.

"I believe that he is with Estel down at the gates. The Sentry's have alerted that Elladan and Elrohir will be home with in minutes." Glorfindel explained to the small boy, "Would you like to go and meet them?" Harry's little head nodded so rapidly that it looked like it was going to fall off at any second. Glorfindel let out a chuckle and headed for the gates of Rivendell.

* * *

Remus walked in between Elladan and Elrohir as they entered Rivendell, taking in all the beauty he could in his walk as they entered the first of the guard gates.

"Welcome to Rivendell." Elrohir spoke.

"It's beautiful, something of dreams." Remus responded in awe.

"It seems that Ada, Estel, Erestor Glorfindel and Harry are at the gates waiting for us. It also seems that Glorfindel's hair is once again a different colour." Elladan explained.

Remus felt his heart speed up at the mention of Harry. The feeling that he was near his cub was becoming stronger and the wolf inside settled down some as they drew closer.

"Then a feast will be awaiting us." Elrohir crowed and kicked his horse into a gallop and took off, Elladan quickly followed suit. Remus shook his head at the pair in amusement before taking off after them as well and gaining quickly.

* * *

Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Estel and Harry watched as the twins entered the gates with a stranger between them.

"It seems that my sons have picked up some company along the way." Elrond commented for Estel and Harry, who didn't have the gift of Elvish sight.

Erestor had a thoughtful look on his face, "Who would be travelling alone with yrchs patrolling the forests?" he questioned.

"We shall soon find out. All three are racing this way. Even though the stranger is not on horse back, he has no trouble keeping stride with the twins." Glorfindel stated.

The man with the twins soon came to a stop in front of the waiting elves, the twins behind him pulling the horses in to a walk and ten to a stop. "We will beat you one day Remus." Elladan grumbled at the man as he climbed off his horse.

"Ada, this is Remus Lupin. He saved us from an ambush by Yruks." Elrohir introduced, "Remus, this is our family, Lord Elrond of Rivendell our father, Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel, our little brother Estel and the newest addition to our family…"

"Harry Potter." Remus breathed.

Green eyes blinked up at the weather worn man that had arrived with Elladan and Elrohir. He wiggled in Glorfindel's arms indicating that he wanted to get down. Standing at Glorfindel's feet he looked up at the man that came in to Rivendell with the twins. With a cry of joy Harry launched himself at the scruffy looking man and held him tightly around the waist.

Remus held the boy tightly and buried his nose in his hair and breathed in deeply, taking in the smell he knew but had not had the pleasure of smelling since the terrible accident. "Thank Merlin, your safe." He cried, the tears trickled down his cheeks. He pushed the boy back to arms length.

"Hi Mooney." Harry said shyly, scuffing the toe of his shoe, "How did you get here?" he asked curiously. The Elven family looked on with suspicion and confusion.

"I got here with the help of magic." Remus responded with an amused smile.

Green eyes blinked in response, "But how?" Harry asked again.

Remus chuckled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a very old looking bird that looked ready to drop dead. The balding bird thrilled at Harry in greeting and hopped over to seat himself on Harry's shoulder.

"That is Fawkes and he is a very special bird, he is a phoenix and he is the one that brought me to you. I needed to know that you were alright Harry, you had me very worried about you." Remus explained as he watched Harry gently brush his fingers up Fawkes' plume.

"This is grandpa's birdie isn't it." Harry responded, "I thought he was a bit younger and had more feathers."

Remus laughed again, "A phoenix goes through a burning day. Because Fawkes brought me here to you, he aged dramatically that is why he looks as he does now. Shortly he will burst into flames and be reborn into a chick and then he will grow once again into a beautiful fully feathered bird that you remember." Remus explained watching Harry interact with Fawkes as he had when he was a baby lying in Lily's arms. "Would you like to look after him for me?" he asked picking up a stone from the ground and transfigured it in to a perch and made it float to follow Harry as he walked.

Harry's green eyes brightened at the thought of looking after the phoenix and ran over to show the elves watching them.

"So you are Harry's guardian?" Elrond asked with a raised eyebrow, his mercury eyes penetrating the amber of the werewolf's.

Remus looked at Elrond sadly, "I am afraid not. As much as I wanted to take him I was not allowed to because of my condition. I fought tooth and nail to get him but it just wasn't enough." Remus explained, "How much do you know about the Wizarding world?"

"Enough that we could live there comfortably." Elrond responded.

Remus looked the elf dead in the eye, amber and mercury clashed, "I am a werewolf."


End file.
